


Nightmare's Are Too Realistic

by Phan_Trash1908



Series: Prinxiety Prompts I Found [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peck on the Lips, deceit mentioned - Freeform, i was bizzy, midnight snack indeed, mwah, sorry this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_Trash1908/pseuds/Phan_Trash1908
Summary: What the request said:Roman had a really bad nightmare and is downstairs, then Virgil appears and doesn't notice Roman because he's listening to music and somehow this leads to them kissing because of the power of the fandom.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Prinxiety Prompts I Found [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Nightmare's Are Too Realistic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long... I was procrastinating on writing this for what ever reason, that and I had school to deal with ugh. I hope you enjoyed it none the less.

  
  


**TW: Brief mentions of blood that is slightly descriptive, light cursing from both bois, nightmares, brief mention of panic attack, gayness, kissing(not make out, just a “peck” on the lips)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Roman had never been afraid. He couldn’t be right? If that was the case than why was he curled up on his bed shaking all because of a dream?

**_‘Because it was so realistic, like I could feel it happening to me’_ ** He thought. Nothing like that could ever happen though so why cry about it? Roman decided that just sitting here wasn’t helping so he decided to go to the kitchen to get some water. He could’ve just summoned it but that takes energy that he didn’t have also, he needed to get up and move, be productive.

He got up from his bed with his blanket wrapped around him from the shoulders down, and quietly crept to his door, being mindful of that one squeaky tile that he had yet to fix. Roman opened the door as quietly as he could with the occasional creeks, and looked around; not that anyone would be there seeing as it was 4:30 in the morning.

As he got to the stairs he decided that walking down them would be too loud, someone was bound to hear; so, he decided to slid down the railing like he had seen Virgil do a million times before. He threw his blanket down the stairs for cushioning in case he fell, and got on the railing. As he slid down he made sure not to hunch forwards so that he wouldn’t you know, fall. Roman took a sigh of relief when he successfully reached the bottom.

He looked back up the stairs and then headed towards the kitchen, shivering as he touched the cold tiles of said room. He grabbed a glass and got some water, he made sure to let the water fall as quietly as he could which meant that took at least a couple of minutes. He turned the faucet off and sat on the counter with the blanket still wrapped around him, he took a sip of water hoping to calm his mind but it was no use, he could still feel his hands shaking and mind racing. He took a deep breath and proceeded to just sit there for a few minutes just thinking and drinking water. He wondered why this had happened and why it had affected him so badly I mean…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That wouldn’t actually happen to Virgil…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Right...?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Virgil had been up since he woke up at 7:00 this morning and just couldn’t find it in him to go back to sleep. He always knew he had some form of insomnia which really sucked but he had to deal with it seeing as sleeping medication never worked for him. Out of all the thoughts in his head at the moment, food was the most loud; Virgil, of course, decided that he would give into that thought and head downstairs. 

He got up from his bed, not before grabbing his earbuds and phone, and opened his door. Being the master of jumpscares he was able to avoid making noise entirely, even with the way the floor was. He made his way down the stairs taking into consideration which ones made the loudest noise even though he slid down them using the railing like always.

He walked into the kitchen while being completely unaware of the fanciful side sitting on the counter. He opened the fridge when suddenly he felt a pair of eyes watching him from not too far away, he turned around and jumped when he saw a figure on the counter. After a few seconds he realizes who the figure is and slowly but surely sees a disheveled and shaking Roman sitting on the counter with eyes that clearly look like he had been crying or he was high and it definitely wasn’t the latter of the two.

Virgil made his way to him and took out his ear buds, he then sat on the counter next to him. He glanced at Roman who just stared down at the ground with his hands seemingly in his lap. Virgil knows that having Creativity be this low and uncertain was bad for Thomas and everyone else, he moves his arm to give Roman a side hug and leans his head on him. Roman glances at Virgil but almost immediately looked back at the floor, Virgil sighs and whispers,

“Are you okay...?” But all he is met with is silence. “You know, as much as I don’t say it, I do care about you Ro. Maybe it’s hard to believe that but you just gotta trust me on this one.” Roman shrugged at that.

Virgil picked his head and looked at Roman who didn’t dare meet his eyes. Roman shuddered as he spoke, his voice cracking as it he did so, 

“Are you dead?”

  
  


_ Wat _

  
  


Vrigil furrowed his brows in confusion, “What are you talking about of course I’m alive...why do you ask?” He asked incredulously.

Roman just looked at him with a horrid expression then closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, “No reason” he responded. 

Virgil just looked at him sternly trying to get him to open up and spill the  **(tea)** beans. Roman looked back at him for a quick second before looking away and responding.

“I know this is going to sound silly but…” He paused, taking a deep breath,”I had a nightmare…a-and you were in it…” 

As he said that Virgil spoke up, “You know, although I wouldn’t have pegged you to be one scared of a dream, it’s understandable; I mean, I have those all the time because well, I am the literal embodiment of anxiety. But my point is-is that it’s okay to get shaken up from those now and again so, do- do you think you could tell me what happened?” After all, Virgil kind of, though maybe not, had the right to know seeing as he was mentioned to be in said nightmare.

Roman hesitantly began, “Well I was walking in the imagination when suddenly the sky just went black all noises came to a stop and when I looked back down at the ground I saw Deceit’s snake eye below me and then you were there and-and---” He had to stop himself from speaking otherwise his words would come out as sobs and he had just calmed down.

“Hey, hey, hey… calm down you don’t have to say anymore and besides, if I were dead then Thomas would be too right?” Virgil said as he rubbed Roman’s back in a circular motion.

Roman nodded, “Y-yeah I guess that’s true...sorry for wasting your time…” he spoke, getting off the counter and walking towards the stairs.

Virgil jumped up and ran beside him, “No, no, no n-not at all! If anything I think you should be glad I was here, I-I wouldn’t want to find out that you were crying and I couldn’t help. I just have one question...why out of all people was I in your dream? I get that… I was dead but… why did it affect you so badly, I mean I get seeing someone die isn’t the most pleasant thing to see especially at night. But I thought you hated me so… shouldn’t that have been a good thing? S-sorry I’m rambling again aren’t I?”

Roman looked at Virgil in shock, “Why the hell would you think that? You think I don’t care about you, that I would be better if you just up and died, Virgil, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in… in all the things I’ve ever heard!”

Virgil looked shocked at Roman’s wording and his face got red at the fact Roman cared about him that much. He responded, “But still, why do I matter THAT much to you? I have never seen you look that broken in my life.” with his face still red, thank goodness he had put his makeup on before coming down, he looked at Roman.

Roman sighed, “You really want to know why? I-If I tell you-you can’t get mad okay? If you don’t like it then we can pretend this never happened, alright?” Virgil nodded and Roman looked him dead in the eye, if looks could kill then Virgil would be dead because of how Roman looked at him. Roman spoke, “It’s… because I like you Virgil, like, like-like you...sorry that’s probably weird-” He was cut off by Virgil giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Nah you're fine. I like you too Princey.” Virgil responded with a soft smile. Roman cried tears of joy though, Virgil couldn’t see that and thought he was still upset and quickly grew concerned.

“Virge these are happy tears duh! I’ve been keeping that secret for so long, goodness it feels good to get that out” Roman laughed quietly with a smile on his face.

Virgil rolled his eyes and smiled again, “Okay slugger, let’s get you to bed, after all you cried a lot.”

Roman suddenly widened his eyes and his face flushed, “C-can… can you stay with me? I don’t want to lose you again…” He muttered the last part to himself. Virgil heard him though and his face grew slightly red.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“Of course.”**

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I do have plenty of Logicality prompts in the works because someone on my Wattpad gave me some. Her name is @PikachuPlayzzz and she has give me a whole list of them so you can check out my books on there or you can stay here, it doesn't really matter. (Sorry for the plug in but if you like my writing and want to see more o it there is plenty there, with my second account not having much on it yet (If you want to find that then look in my Wattpad description.))


End file.
